xiejejsoskskdkdkdkskssksksksksksksksksfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowball warriors units
Snow Baby:shoots one snowball.weakest unit.level up for faster toss speed and double shot Scorching Snow Tosser: snowballs that look like fireballs. deal extra damage Scary Snow:paralyses enemies.balls do same damage as regular Sneaky Snowball Tosser: less chance to get hit by snowballs Revengful Snow:if unit dies,next Snowball this unit tosses has double damage,and splash damage Beyblade Snowball Tosser: relies on luck,attack beyblade do more damage,defence ones block attacks and stamina ones attack weaker than attack,but stay out long enough to deal damage,and balance are all three of those Gargantuan Snowball:can Bury foes under the snowball Memey Snowball Tosser: also relies on luck, NO will stop snowballs and has a 20% chance to send it back,nyan cat will make your Snow rainbow,or one color.Red is burning,orange is weak Fire,yellows paralysis,greens caught in Vines,blue makes nearby tossers make yellow Snow,and purple is poison.1% chance Green is Uranium,causing an explosion,or rainbow,being all the effects (except the uranium one). Forever alone causes snowballs to stop right as they Cross the wall,grumpy cat melts snowballs,being that grumpy,fuuuuu will send some fs and us at the opponent,and Duolingo will check if one of the opponents has done their lesson,if not,they will be assassinated by duo the owl. Anime Snow:says omaua Mo Shinde u before killing an opponent Toxic Snow:poisons opponents,lasts shorter than nyan cats but longer than bug snows Spider Bug Snow:shoots a random but at the foe.spiders poison the foe,butterflies drop medium snowballs,catterpillars eat snowballs,and ladybugs pretend to be snowballs only to fly out the opponents hand,and give you a snowball. 1-8 snowballs can be received from ladybugs. ???:will toss a Snowball that glitches out foes.csn crash game if you have 9 on screen Holy Snow: puts a cross on the opponents, dealing more damage.cant be stacked Duo Snow:If the character doesn't know Spanish,they are reduced to a quarter of their health. Animu snowball,because she talks Japanese,will reflect the attack. Bookworm Snow:will hide in a book,then hit the opponent with snowballs,d oes extra damage to wizard like guys Wizard Snow:casts a spell. Freezius creamius will freeze the opponent,only to be put in an ice cream tub.frozius flaviorus will turn them into a freezing soda Extinct Snow:hits foes with own body.easy to kill with bug Snowball throwers ladybug,as it tosses his bones (extinct throws his bones,and since he has 5,and they boomerang back,if the ladybug gets a five or more,exticts gone) Powerup Snow:another one that relies on luck,a healing potion brings back health,cannon shoots 5 snowballs 7 times,a wand will either paralyze or freeze the opponents strongest unit,jumpscare will make the opponent flinch,and the rarest,ultra potion,increases all stats of all units on your team.all powerups have a 10% chance to backfire. Pure Snow:shoots a giant shockwave of Snow that explodes into snowballs which explode until they are as small as a crumb.pair with baby Snow to make my Pure son,which has Baby Snow shoot lots of snownalls while Pure snow does the shockwave Catapult Snow:shoots Snow that goes higher,a longer range,more damage and can Bury foes Aqua Snow:has a wave of slush hit foes